The Garden's Conspiracy
by The Rejected Ninjas
Summary: On a ship filled with the strangest characters, what's a poor gentle flower suppose to do? Not to mention...they're all men! This is one adventure you don't want to miss!
1. The Garden's Conspiracy

The Garden's Conspiracy

"_Hurry up! I want her gone now!"_

_The Man holding a limp and covered form frowned at the woman who dared to give out orders. Did she not KNOW who they were? He looked over to his master to see whether he would kill her for the lack of sincerity. To his surprise he just smirked and nodded. And to shock him further he apologized!_

"_I am sorry Milady. We shall be rid of her shortly."_

"_You had better! I want her as far away from the island as possible!"_

"_Yes Milady." The man said with a chilling hiss._

_Like apparitions they faded into the mist along with a veiled maiden, the most beautiful the family had ever seen. _

_In the distance screams could be heard from the maiden's room and shouts of "Gone!" and "Disappeared!" echoed through the house._

_The woman, proud of what she had done, walked into the chaos that was her home to see flustered faces running in circles. Entering the maiden's room she saw shattered glass glistening on the floor from the candle light. Surely she would never see that wench again. She made sure of that. Killing her would raise suspicion on her part and even **if** she did come back who said she wouldn't do it again? Smirking she walked out the door only to pass a young man glaring at her knowing what she had done. Without a word they bypassed each other. What could they say? He couldn't do anything without proof. So he let her escape. And let her win, for now. But for how long could that façade last?_

_Gazing at the room he sighed. The balcony window was shattered, the bed was ripped to pieces, feathers littered the floor with the pillow case not far away and clothes were strewn in every direction including the silk nightgown the maiden was wearing that night. What somewhat surprised the man was that everything that seemed valuable was left alone and untouched; except the most priceless flower was gone._

"_So, she's really gone." Sighing again, the man left feeling helpless that he couldn't protect his most precious blossom. _

'_Mark my words, I will get her back and expose this Garden's Conspiracy.'_

* * *

"_How could you let her live after what she said to you? Can't I go back and kill her?"_

"_Patience, I'll amuse her… for now at least." Master looked at his accomplice smirking then looked down at the draped maiden with only a limp arm dangling out. _

"_I have a strong feeling that this little 'flower' will be the key to bring me what I want."_

_Master's smirk grew as the thought of battle raced through his mind. It had been far too long since he fought an opponent strong enough to make him sweat, let alone tired. His eyes turned back ahead of him as they raced through the thick forestry the island provided. At the end they saw a large ship sailing away from the island. Perfect. They reached a small boat and started rowing while being as discreet as possible. Finally reaching the ship they carefully climbed to the top of the deck and placed the maiden on the deck. Stealthily they climbed back down to their waiting boat and disappeared into the white darkness. _

_Shortly after they left, another man was strolling down the deck and saw an arm, the same one that was dangling just moments before, sticking out of the blanket. Curious he lifted the veil to reveal the maiden in a deep sleep. He gasped when he took a closer look at her face. She looked no older than fifteen or sixteen wearing a long brown and dusty dress too big for her small, subtle figure. Her hair was a raspberry-red color and the man could only imagine the color of her eyes. She looked like what a normal girl should look like but he stared at her transfixed. Why was he staring at her like…like…He couldn't really describe how he was feeling. The closest thing the man could really say was that the maiden reminded him of a beautiful and delicate flower. Carefully, the man lifted the maiden and carried her to a softer place than the bare floor she was previously on. The Maiden Slept peacefully only to awaken into a new world. _


	2. WHERE THE ! AM I!

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the FMA characters or any of the other characters in any upcoming chapters.**

Chapter 1

Slowly, wide eyes opened to expose a vibrant blue-green. The maiden sat up holding her head and shaking the pounding headache to go away.

"Tohru what time is...it?" The maiden looked around noticing her surroundings.

'Hey, this isn't my bed. This isn't my room.' Looking down she saw the long brown dress that covered her feet. 'And these are definitely NOT my clothes! Where am I?! Was I kidnapped?! Is this a dream?!' The maiden pinched and pulled her cheek to see if it really was a dream. 'Ouch! Nope not a dream...'

The maiden sighed. 'Guess I was kidnapped.' The maiden lay back down on the bed with her hands under her head. A moment passes...then two...Instantly she sprang up, eyes wide finally grasping what had happened. 'Oh my GOD! I was KIDNAPPED!'

The maiden sprang out of bed and was about to run for the door when she felt her feet tangle with a loose cloth: her dress. Now on the floor she grumbled and cursed until she heard a door start to open. Thinking quickly she dove under the bed hiding as best she could.

"Hey captain? I brought you the cheese omelet you wanted, captain?"

'Cheese omelet?' thought the Maiden.

The stranger looked around to see that no one was around. "Oh, guess I'll take it back then." Before the man knew anything he heard a loud 'Karate Chop!' echo in his ears before everything went black.

The maiden grabbed the plate in the stranger's hands before he fell onto the bed.

"How dare someone waste such a perfect and innocent little omelet?" The maiden caressed the plate before engulfing the omelet in one bite. Swallowing she sighed in content. "And now it has gone to where it belongs: my stomach!"

Putting the plate on the bed side table the maiden was about to head for the door when she heard the sound of a toilet flush, followed by the rattling of a dooknob. The maiden cringed at the sound. Holding her breath she stared at the door to open, but it never did.

"Damn door! Didn't I just fix it?"

The maiden sighed and thanked the gods that were watching her. The doorknob rattled louder as the man became more and more desperate to get out.

"Open up you damn piece of crap!"

She looked around panicking again trying desperately to find a way out of the current situation she was in. The stranger that she knocked unconscious caught her eye. She grinned evilly as an idea formed in her wicked little mind.

"Phew! I was starting to suffocate in there. What the hell did I eat anyway?"

The man walked out from the room waving a hand over his face to fan away an unimaginable odor still wafting by his nose. He stopped when he saw a large lump on his bed. Grinning, he casually walked to his bed slowly raising his arms to lift the veil of the beautiful flowery maiden.

"Flower, time to wake-" The man stopped as he caught sight of the stranger sleeping soundly on his bed drool slowly making its way down his cheek. "What the hell?"

The stranger grabbed the pillow he was lying on and hugged it like a precious stuffed animal. The man looked at the stranger annoyed at his seemingly innocent antics. His head turned to the side to see an empty plate placed on the bed side table. The man turned back at the stranger his eye twitching slightly in annoyance. Sighing, the man crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. Loudly he bellowed out-

"Hughes! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

With a jump Hughes sat up on the bed holding the pillow close to his chest his mouth covering a corner of the pillow: drool seeping into the cloth. Tiredly, Hughes looked up to see his Captain glaring at him with a surrounding aura that could kill. Hughes, with another jump, sat straight up and saluted the captain in military style. He yelled out nervously. "Colonel! err- Captain!"

The captain's scowl was replaced with a gentle smile. Although the scowl was gone, the murderous aura continued to fill the room.

"So Hughes," the captain leaned over the bed slightly, "Have a nice nap?"

Hughes looked at his captain with an expression of relief.

"Oh! It was great!" He smiled happily. The captain smile grew.

"Gooooooood."

Behind the door of the captain's cabin the sound of horrific screams and yells were heard.

Meanwhile, during all this fuss, the young maiden was making her way down the hall outside the captains door. She scampered franticly and ducked behind a barrel.

"First base..." She whispered to herself, and then slid across the wall to hide behind an opened door. "...second base..." Crawling army style under a small table she quickly looked around. "...third base..." Then, taking a deep breath, she darted down the hall and pushed open a door at the end of the hall. "Home!" But the comfort she was hoping for beyond the door never came. Instead she gasped as she breathed in the salty sea air. She stared at the wide and open ocean stretching for miles while noticing large white sails blowing in the strong wind. Unconsciously, she walked over to the edge of the ship and stared out into the ocean. Her mood sank when she saw no visible islands anywhere near. She looked around the deck.

"...Wh-where am I?"

The more time that passed the more nervous she became. Her frustration grew and grew: Her breathing became heavy and in small gasps. She lunged at random sailor "A" and screamed franticly, "WHERE THE #$ AM I!!!????"

The man couldn't say anything. All that came out were haggard yelps and cries from being shaken back and forth. Then a deep and smooth voice came from behind her.

"So little flower, what's the meaning of this Tom Foolery?"

**A/N: **

**Amari: Rubs back of head sheepishly. Sorry we couldn't update any sooner, but I was busy with something called a life while Meep has no life.**

**Meep: COLLEGE ISN'T GONNA GET YOU ANYWHERE IN LIFE!!! YOU NEED TO FOCUS ON THE NOW!!**

**Amari: Sweatdrops This coming from someone who can't tie their own shoes.**

**Meep: I CAN SO TIE MY OWN SHOES!!! ...It just takes awhile...**


End file.
